Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: EN LA OSCURIDAD
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "Pasó sus manos lentamente sobre las vendas que cubrían sus ojos y lo supo. La oscuridad sería la única cosa que vería desde ese mismo momento. Escuchó los pasos de Shamal atravesar la habitación y carraspear cerca."
1. Chapter 1

**EN LA OSCURIDAD…**

Por

DarkCryonic

Pasó sus manos lentamente sobre las vendas que cubrían sus ojos y lo supo. La oscuridad sería la única cosa que vería desde ese mismo momento. Escuchó los pasos de Shamal atravesar la habitación y carraspear cerca.

**-Así que estoy ciego.—**Afirmó con una tranquilidad que le pareció muy extraña. No comprendió porque había sonado tan normal cuando podía sentir el cosquilleo de la exasperación en la base de su espalda lista para estallar y llevarlo a la desesperación.

**-Hayato… Yo… tratamos… Las explosiones…** -El médico se quedó callado cuando notó que no encontraba la forma de explicar la situación. Respiró con fuerza.—**Sí, estás ciego. No hay nada que podamos hacer.**—Sentenció mientras apretaba el cigarrillo que había encendido momentos antes de acercarse al peliblanco.

Gokudera bajó las manos hasta afirmarlas sobre sus piernas. Podía sentir el calor del sol en parte de su rostro. Podía imaginar el magnífico cielo azul y el sol en todo lo alto.

**-¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?—**Preguntó.

**-Hoy mismo si quieres. Tus otras heridas ya están cerrando. Pero…**

**-Puedes pedirle a Bianchi que venga por mí**.—Dijo como si nada. Rompiendo su manera independiente de actuar en todo momento. Shamal se movió nervioso. Algo estaba mal. El guardián de la tormenta estaba actuando como nadie hubiera pensado que lo haría. Estaba ciego, porque demonios parecía tan calmado.

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**02/02/2013 11:59:20 PM**

**PD: serán pequeños capítulos, y no muchos. **


	2. Chapter 2

Está en su cuarto, en su departamento. Puede escuchar a su hermana dar vueltas por el lugar, seguramente tratando de hacer algo para alejar los pensamientos que deben invadirla al saber que no tiene intenciones de volver a Italia. También le ha dicho que ya no piensa en ser la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola. Podría jurar que la ha sentido aspirar aire con fuerza cuando le escuchó decir eso.

**-¿Pero?**

**-Ahora no soy de utilidad para la familia. Hay que saber cuando rendirse.**

Aquellas palabras se habían ganado en respuesta un silencio que se había mantenido hasta ese momento, con su hermana lavando trastes en la pequeña cocina, abriendo el refrigerador en busca de comida y moviendo cosas de lugar.

_**¿Qué debo hacer ahora?—**_Pregunta nuevamente al vacío oscuro de su mente. Del que no parece haber salida.

**DarkCryonic**

**04/02/2013 11:41:20 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabe que Yamamoto se le ha quedado viendo fijo. No puede decir muy bien cómo, pero lo siente.

**-Deja de mirarme. —**Dice en medio de un gruñido. Ya bastante raro es que le haya permitido acompañarle un rato. Supone que lo dejó por el atisbo extraño en su voz.

**-No te estaba mirando. —**Dice el guardián de la lluvia.

**-Aún no entiendo que haces aquí. —**Murmura para fastidiar al espadachín.

**-Vine a verte.**

**-Ves, estabas mirándome. —**Dice sonriendo mientras se cruza de brazos. Yamamoto suelta una pequeña risita que oculta al instante. Supone que cree que es malo reírse delante de él. A veces cree que los otros actúan como si estuviera muerto, ya que todos parecen hablar quedamente y hasta en susurros en su presencia.

Cuando Yamamoto se despide, lo hace de una forma extraña. Se sorprende al sentirlo demasiado cerca, más cuando nota que lo está abrazando. Inconscientemente lo agarra de su ropa para alejarlo, pero termina cediendo. De alguna forma es más conciente de su amigo de esa forma. Es como si pudiera verlo. Sólo espera que no se le vuelva una costumbre con el tiempo.

….

**DarkCryonic**

**04/02/2013 11:51:35 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

Bianchi le pregunta sobre la escuela y si seguirá yendo. Le recuerda que solo quedan semanas para terminar el curso, y que quizás podría intentar ir.

**-No. —**Es su única respuesta.

El ir era como depender del Décimo y del Guardián de la Lluvia. _No iba a hacer aquello, no iba a ser un estorbo. _Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dar los exámenes y pasar los cursos sin tener que asistir.

Y después pensaría en que hacer de sí mismo.

¿Qué se hace cuando ya no puedes ser lo que siempre quisiste ser?

¿Hay a dónde ir después de eso?

…**.. **

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 02:58:08 AM**


	5. Chapter 5

No sabe qué pasó ni cómo. Sólo está conciente de que sus muñecas duelen y que parece estar colgando sólo sostenido de ellas. Si se esfuerza un poco puede escuchar en el fondo de su cerebro los gritos de su hermana y algunos ruidos que asemejan a disparos. Pero nada más.

Por alguna razón que desconoce, su cuerpo no duele. Y debería doler si está en aquella posición lastimando sus manos. Concentra sus pocas energías en percibir el lugar. Hace frío. Cree escuchar agua cayendo en algún lugar. Como si goteará, pero suena menos ligero… más espeso. Como si aquello que cae fuera algo más que agua.

Tiene unas ganas insoportables de dormir. Trata de aguantar, pero no puede evitarlo.

…**. **

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 03:04:11 AM**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando le preguntan sobre el Vongola y los guardianes es que lo comprende. Lo han secuestrado para sacarle información.

Y es cuando decide que aunque ya no sea útil como guardián, lo será como amigo.

Los golpes aumentan cuando notan que no suelta más que pequeños quejidos cuando el dolor supera su voluntad de guardar estricto silencio.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa. Tampoco importa demasiado, pero las ganas de que todo aquello acabe pronto se anidan en su pecho cuando cada bocanada de aire le quema por dentro. Está tan débil que cree que el próximo golpe será el último.

**DarkCryonic**

**23/02/2013 01:52:29 AM**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Yamamoto entra en el cuarto después de matar al último guardia se detiene en seco ante la imagen que observa. Nunca había visto tanta sangre. A sus espaldas escucha correr a alguien. Es medio empujado por el Guardián del sol que entra al lugar y se dirige rápidamente al bulto bajo la manta.

No pasa mucho tiempo al reconocer al Gokudera Hayato. Su cuerpo está manchado en sangre. Ryohei se sienta en el suelo después de unos minutos de revisarlo y se queda quieto. Yamamoto no necesita palabras. Sabe lo que significa. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer ahora. Entra y sin mediar palabras, envuelve el cuerpo del bombardero con la misma manta y lo alza entre sus brazos. Nunca antes ha sentido tanto frío dentro del cuerpo. Hasta el extremo guardián que camina a su lado parece haber perdido toda energía.

No ha llegado a tiempo.

Hayato ha quedado perdido para siempre en la oscuridad.

**DarkCryonic**

**23/02/2013 02:08:53 AM**


End file.
